Revert To 17 th
by Nitnaantin
Summary: Kim Seokjin seorang kakek berumur 70 tahun terancam akan dimasukkan ke panti jompo oleh anak – anaknya. Kakek Seokjin yang mendengar merasa takut dan pergi dari rumahnya sendiri. Berjalan tanpa tahu kemana sampai sang kakek menemukan sebuah studio foto kuno pada jamannya dulu tanpa pikir panjang sang kakek Seokjin mencoba berfoto dan berakhir membuat berubah total pada hidupnya. S


Chapter 1

Kakek bernama Kim Seokjin tinggal di Korea Selatan, Gwacheon. Kakek Seokjin sudah ditinggal sang istri 10 tahun lalu jadi sekarang tinggal bersama anak pertamanya dan cucunya. Diumurnya 70 kakek Seokjin tidak bermalas – malasan, setiap pagi dirinya dengan kakek yang lain berjoging bersama, mengikuti senam bila diselenggarakan ditaman dekat rumahnya.

Walau umurnya tidak muda lagi kakek Seokjin tetap ingat gerakkan bela diri yang pernah ia ikuti dulu, daya ingat kakek Seokjin masih seperti muda dulu walaupun keriput dan uban kakek Seokjin tak pernah mempraktekkan gaya bela dirinya pada cucunya yang selalu minta dilatih bela diri takut encok bersarang pada pinggangnya kambuh. Hidup kakek Seokjin berjalan manis 10 tahun ini bersama anak dan cucunya mungkin tidak untuk hari ini.

Diruang tengah keluarga Kim, kakek Seokjin mendengar percecokkan antara anak dan menantunya tentang dirinya untuk dikirimkan ke panti jompo. Apa ia merepotkan untuk mereka? Apa mereka tak membutuhkan dirinya dirumah ini? Apa mereka membencinya? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu terus menglayang diotaknya beberapa hari ini. Tapi kakek Seokjin tidak mau tinggal dipanti jompo, ia masih ingin bermain dengan cucunya yang lucu – lucu itu, berjalan – jalan ditaman bersama teman – temannya dan lain sebagainya.

Kakek Seokjin berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya tanpa diketahui oleh anak dan menantunya. Ia sedih mendengar pertengkaran mereka karenanya. Malam semakin larut didaerah jalan raya Gwacheon, kakek Seokjin terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah kemana ia pergi sampai pada sebuah studio foto yang tak sengaja ia lihat diseberang jalan.

Kakek Seokjin mendekat pada studio foto itu. Bisa ia lihat disana foto – foto masih tercetak hitam putih sama seperti foto pada jamannya dulu. Tak berapa lama ia melihat – lihat keluarlah seorang nenek menawari jasa foto pada kakek Seokjin.

"Kau mau aku foto sama seperti itu?" senyum terpatri pada wajah renta sang nenek. Kakek Seokjin membalas tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak sang nenek, kakek Seokjin melangkah mengikuti nenek itu masuk kedalam studio foto.

Ternyata bukan hanya foto – foto kuno yang terpajang dikaca depan toko tetapi dalam studio juga banyak sekali alat – alat foto kuno seperti kamera kuno pada jamannya dulu.

"Duduklah disana." Sang nenek menujuk pada kursi yang dibelakangnya jam antic besar sebagai backgroundnya.

"Tolong buat sebagus mungkin, foto ini mungkin akan menjadi foto untuk kematianku nanti." Sang nenek tersenyum bisa dilihatnya kesedihan diwajah penuh keriput itu. Sang nenek tak menanggapi banyak hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saja.

Diarahkannya kamera kuno itu pada objek kakek Seokjin dihadapannya dan cahaya dari kamera itu menyala terang bertanda tengah mengambil foto berlangsung.

.

.

Suitan – suitan tak berhenti ketika seseorang berjalan dengan santai dijalan penuh manusia yang berlalu lalang dikawasan pusat perbelanjaan Gwacheon. Suitan demi suitan itu tak berhenti yang sepertinya ditujukan pada seseorang itu dan seseorang itu mulai terganggu karenanya. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah kala beberapa orang namja menghampirinya dengan penuh goda.

"Hai cantik kenapa malam – malam begini berjalan sendiri? Apa mau aku temani?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya ditujukan untuknya. Ia berkerut dalam kala salah satu dari mereka menyebutnya cantik.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanyanya bingung.

Namja dihadapannya tertawa keras diikuti yang lain. "Tentu saja cantik memangnya aku bicara pada hantu." Kekehnya.

Orang yang dipanggil cantik itu menggeram tak suka. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Namja dihadapannya ganti berkerut. "Apa ada yang salah pada ucapanku?" Tanya namja itu pada teman – temannya dan dibalas gelengan.

Selanjutnya sang namja itu mendapat jeweran dari yang bersangkutan. "YAA! Kalau bicara pada orang tua itu yang sopan dan pakai banmal pula, kau diajari sopan santun atau tidak huh?! Dan lagi matamu buta apa, aku sama sepertimu, bodoh." Geramnya. Seruan itu didengar oleh banyak orang namun semua itu dianggap biasa oleh mereka yang berlalu lalang.

Namja yang terkena jeweran itu ikut menggeram marah. "Dasar yeoja gila! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya namun ia tak mampu lepas dari orang yang tengah menjewernya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil hah?" pekikknya lagi, ketika kepalanya memutar untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dipukulkan pada kepala namja sinting dihadapannya matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yeoja bersurai green brown dikaca toko diseberang tengah menjewer seorang namja dan disana posisinya sama dengan dirinya yang mejewer namja dihadapannya sekarang. Kepala itu terus menoleh memastikan itu hanya fatamorgana.

"Kau melihatku yeoja atau namja?" tanyannya tangannya masih ditelinga namja itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tentu saja kau ini yeoja." Jawab namja itu ketus dan mendapat tarikkan kuat dari tangan yang masih bersarang ditelinganya dan menghasilkkan pekikkan keras dari korban.

"Jawab yang benar bodoh!" pekikkan itu semakin menjadi lalu diangguki kuat oleh namja itu.

"Tentu saja kau yeoja." Serunya, "tolong lepaskan aku." Lanjutnya yang masih tidak ditanggapi oleh sang tersangka. Beberapa detik kemudian pekikkan tak kalah keras dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang tengah menjewer namja sinting itu.

Namja sinting dan teman – temannya berkerut bingung dengan tingkah yeoja dihadapan mereka. Namja yang tengah dijewer itu mendapat celah untuk bisa lepas dari orang yang menjewernya, segera saja ia lepaskan tangan itu dari telingannya dan kabur diikuti oleh lainnya.

"Dasar yeoja gila." Umpatan itu dilontarkan pada namja yang berhasil pergi dari jeratan jeweran dari sang tersangka yang tengah memekik heboh.

.

.

Kim Seokjin, kakek berusia 70 tahun itu menemukan dirinya dalam balutan tubuh yeoja cantik bersurai green brown berbaju dress biru langit. Wajah keriput digantikan kulit mulus tanpa cacat, bibir pucat berganti bibir penuh berwarna plum, rambut berubannya menjadi panjang sepinggang berwarna coklat hijau yang cantik, tubuh rentanya menjadi ramping seperti biola Spanyol dan gender namjanya berubah menjadi yeoja. Yang bisa dipastikan berusia 17 tahun sekarang.

Bahkan usianya mencapai satu abad itu berkurang drastic menjadi anak remaja belasan tahun. Itu membuat kebingungan untuk seorang kakek sepertinya, segera saja Seokjin berlari menuju studio foto yang ia kunjungi beberapa menit lalu tapi tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, tempat ia yakini studio foto itu berganti dengan toko parfum mahal, disekitar tempat itu pun tak ada tanda – tanda studio foto malah toko – toko barang mahal. Seokjin dibuat frustasi, ia tak mungkin pulang karena tak ada yang percaya kalau ia adalah Kim Seokjin kakek berusia 50 tahun.

Disinilah dia, duduk tenang dalam subway entah membawanya kemana, lama merenung membuatnya tak sadar tertidur lelap.

.

"Haraboji kenapa kau cepat sekali meninggal.. hiks." Didepan sana terdapat foto ukuran sedang ditengah keimbunan bunga yang mengelilinginya.

"Seokjin Haraboji aku pasti merindukanmu." Ya difoto itu adalah kakek Seokjin telah meninggal dunia. Seluruh sanak keluarga Kim beserta keluarga istri kakek Seokjin datang berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya sang kakek. Keluarga Kim sendiri sudah menangis tersedu – sedu sejak tadi tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih detil bibir mereka menyeringai tipis seolah senang dengan meninggalnya kakek Seokjin. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu seringaian tersebut kecuali keluarga Kim yang ditinggalkan.

"ANDWEEEEEEEE!" teriakkan menggelegar disubway kosong tanpa penumpang. Keringat dingin berlomba – lomba menuruni kening mengalir dipipi bulat Seokjin. Nafas tersengal – sengal akibat mimpi buruk yang baru ia alami barusan membuatnya panic sendiri.

Kepalanya celingak celinguk menatap kendaraan umum yang ia tumpangi kosong. Sebuah tanda tanya imajiner muncul dikepala Seokjin. 'Aku ada dimana?'

"Nona, kau sudah bangun? Kita sudah sampai ditempat tujuan." Seorang petugas kereta listrik bawah tanah menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang linglung.

Terdiam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya baru saja pergi dan kembali lagi. "Ahjussi ini dimana." Rada kelu saat memanggil petugas namja yang lebih muda darinya itu 'Ahjussi' tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia bukan lagi kakek berusia 50 tahun.

Petugas itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa nona tidak mengecek tujuan sebelumnya? Ini diSeoul. Subway ini antar kota nona."

Seokjin melotot. "Seoul?! Bagaimana bisa aku kemari." Teriakkan penuh tenaga dengan hentakkan kaki keluar dari subway membuat petugas itu menatap ngeri Seokjin.

"Dasar Yeoja gila."

.

Didepan matanya penuh dengan gedung pecakar langit khas Seoul. Suasana pagi menjelang siang dengan penuh manusia lalu lalang menambah sibuknya Seoul pada pagi menjelang siang ini. Seokjin tak menghiraukan manusia – manusia itu entah berbuat apa, yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah perutnya meraung minta makan sedangkan dia tak membawa uang sepeserpun. Ia seperti glandangan sekarang.

Namun aktivitas meruntuki perutnya yang lapar itu teralihkan dengan teriakan pencopet dari jalur berlawanan darinya. Pencopet itu berlari kearahnya. Dengan cepat kaki panjang Seokjin menjulur guna menjigal pencuri itu. Dan violaa pencuri itu terjatuh tepat dibawah kaki Seokjin. Dengan segera Seokjin menginjak tangan pencuri itu mengambil tas yang dicuri.

Itu pun tak gampang Seokjin juga menendang, menangkis, memukul guna mengambil kembali tas mahal itu dari pencuri. Orang – orang disana hanya melongo melihat aksi Seokjin tanpa membantu, setelah pencuri itu babak belur dan pingsan Seokjin baru berhenti.

"Huhh.. tenagaku lumayan juga dan karateku masih bisa kugunakan ternyata. Mampus kau pencuri." Kekehnya senang dengan hasil kerjanya. Tas mewah masih ada ditangannya dengan celingak celinguk Seokjin mencari pemiliknya.

"Eum.. ini tas milik siapa?" teriakkan tak terlalu keras Seokjin menyadarkan orang – orang yang masih setia melongo itu kembali pada dunia nyata. Dan datanglah ibu – ibu gelamor penuh emas dan permata ditubuhnya menghampiri Seokjin.

"Itu milikku." Ucapnya, Seokjin meneliti sebentar sebelum meyerahkan tas mahal para pemiliknya.

"Ini. Hati – hati dengan para pencuri apalagi memakai banyak periasan seperti itu." Ucap Seokjin seraya memberikantas pada sang pemilik.

"Untuk ukuran gadis sepertimu berani sekali bicara informal padaku." Setelahnya ia meruntuki dirinya karena tidak berbahasa formal sekarang ia bukan kakek lagi, sepertinya Seokjin harus menatto jidatnya sekarang.

"Choesonghamnida Imo-nim, saya tidak bermaksud-."

"Hihihi santai saja. Terimakasih atas tasnya." Seokjin tersentak akan suara kikikkan, mungkin wanita dihadapannya ini berusia 50-an. Kikikkannya cantik.

"Ne." balas Seokjin sedikit terbata. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Anyeong Choi Yisoo imida. Panggil Yisoo Harmoni."

Seokjin terbelalak. "Harmoni? Memangnya usia anda berapa? Anda tidak terlihat setua itu. Ahh choesonghamnida."

Nenek bernama Yisoo itu tertawa akan tingkah Seokjin. "Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan terlalu formal padaku, memang aku rekan bisnismu? Memang menurutmu aku berusia berapa? Lalu siapa namamu anak manis?"

Seokjin merona dikatai manis, kalau namja yang bicara seperti itu pasti ia tending tapi didepannya ini seorang nenek cantik. "K- Seokjin. Namaku Seokjin." Jawab Seokjin sedikit berbohong.

"Hanya Seokjin? Nama keluargamu?" Seokjin menggeleng, sepertnya ia harus berbohong tentang identitasnya tidak mungin bila ia harus jujur apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, kalau dirinya ini seorang kakek apalagi pada yeoja yang baru ia kenal.

"Aku tidak punya. Aku anak yatim piatu."

Nenek itu mendesah. "Maafkan aku. Nah Seokjin sebagai ucapan terimakasih bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan?" ajak Nenek Yisoo. Sebelum Seokjin menjawab dengan mulutnya, perutnya sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk.

.

"Harmoni membawaku kerestoran bintang lima?" Tanya Seokjin ketika mereka sampai kesebuah tempat makan eksklusif di Seoul.

"Ini restoran langgananku, ayo masuk." Ajaknya. Seokjin hanya menurut.

Seokjin dibawa Nenek Yisoo kelantai tiga dimana meja mereka menghadap ramainya jalan raya. Diatas meja sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan dari menu restoran mewah ini. Seokjin sampai melongo, sudah berapa tahun ia tak makan mewah seperti ini dan lagi nenek Yisoo menyuruhnya makan semua ini sedangkan dirinya hanya menyesep wine yang disediakan restoran. Bukankah itu keren? Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk malu berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang mengebu – gebu meng-iya-kan.

Mereka menyantap makanan-walau hanya Seokjin yang makan-dengan berbincang, sering kali nenek Yisoo bertanya dan sering pula Seokjin berbohong karena terpaksa. Entah berapa jam sudah dilewatkan mereka, perut Seokjin sudah penuh begitu pula dengan tenaganya.

"Ini untukmu." Nenek Yisoo memberi kartu silver card, Seokjin yang diberi menatap tanya pada nenek Yisoo, seolah bertanya untuk apa ia diberi kartu credit. "Kau tahu, isi tas yang kau tolong itu menyimpan barang berharga milikku dan aku pikir hanya makan saja tidak cukup." Jelas nenek Yisoo sambil mengelus tas yang ditentengnya penuh senyuman.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Ini tidak perlu, makanan itu saja sudah cukup. Harmoni-." Penolakkan halus Seokjin terputus dengan gelengan eserta kartu kredit yang berpindah tangan padanya.

"Tidak tidak pokoknya gunakan ini sebaik mungkin penuhi kebutuhanmu, kau mau membuat nenek ini kecewa karena penolakkanmu?" Seokjin menggeleng. "Kalau begitu pakai. Aku mau pulang, mau aku antar juga?" Seokjin kembali menggeleng.

"Baiklah jaga diri baik – baik. Aku pulang dulu ya." Nenek Yisoo baru melanggkah beberapa sebelum teriakkan Seokjin membuatnya tersenyum dan benar – benar pergi darisana.

"Gomawoyo Harmoni. Saranghaeyo harmoni!" pekik Seokjin.

"Kalau aku seorang kakek sekarang sudah kunikahi dia sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" gumam Seokjin menatap silver card ditangannya. Berfikir sebentar, beberapa detik kemudia ia tersenyum lebar. "Belanja!" pekikknya pelan lalu pergi dari restoran mahal menuju mall terdekat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan yang menurutnya mendesak.

TBC.


End file.
